


Just Stay A While

by artandnerdery



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artandnerdery/pseuds/artandnerdery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is just waking up when the Winter Soldier pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay A While

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill. Inspired by this fanart: http://nonbinarynerdvengers.tumblr.com/post/124850334768

Since he was pulled out of the water after the Triskelion fell, Steve has been plagued with nightmares and fears that he’ll never see Bucky again. It almost feels like the war again, except this time he knows that Bucky is alive, which somehow makes it so much worse.

His flat in New York is small and cozy. He knows that he could have a nicer, bigger place, especially with the circle of friends he has now, but there’s something that is comforting about having a small space all to himself. The kitchen is small, and his broad shoulders can barely fit through the doors of the small studio apartment, but he loves it. It reminds him of the past, of things gone by and never to return. It reminds him of his mother, and of the army, and of Bucky, and those reminders keep him grounded and breathing.

It’s a month after he returned home since the fall of the Triskelion, and Hydra, and S.H.I.E.L.D., and his brain is bleary as he turns over in his bed. Eyes still closed, but the sunlight is shining softly through his eyelids, trying to coax him into wakefulness. He feels a breeze against him face.

He feels a breeze against his face!

His eyes snap open and he sits up in a flash. Looking at the open window, he sees a dark figure in black clothes. Blinking a few times, forcing his eyes to focus, he sees a glint of metal from one side, and the dark scruffy locks bring him to reality.

“…Bucky?”

“I think so.”

Steve moves towards Bucky on his bed, trying to move slowly, not wanting Bucky to flee or jump back down. His right hand moves up to where the shining silver of Bucky’s arm is leaning against the window sill, and he places his hand gingerly against it, wrapping his fingers around the wrist. His other hand falls onto Bucky’s right shoulder and Steve looks up into the blue eyes he had been seeing in his dreams, in his nightmares.

“Thank god.”

Steve’s right hand moves up Bucky’s shoulder and tenderly rests on his neck, Bucky’s soft hair beneath his touch. He breath hitches, and he leans forward, his eyes falling closed as he presses his lips against Bucky’s. At first Bucky stiffens his entire body, and then relaxes, returning the affection with his own for a moment before pulling back slightly.

Steve’s face flashes hurt, confusion, panic, and then Bucky moves forward, off the window sill and onto Steve’s bed. His uniform is stiff and restrictive, but he lies down next to Steve and looks up at the confused but happy man sitting up next to him.

“So… Mind if I stay for a while?”

Steve’s smile spreads wider, deeper, and he lies back down beside Bucky.

“As long as you need to.”


End file.
